I No More Desire a Rose Than Wish a Snow in May's New-Fangled Mirth
by theletterdee
Summary: A holiday fic with Matthew and Alice in my modern flower shop au. This is part 3 of that au, with part 2 in the works to arrive in 2020, and this fic will be two chapters long covering Christmas and a later part for New Year's Eve!
1. Chapter 1

_a little holiday fic before I go on vacation! part of an "exchange" with theloversandthedreamersandme82 on tumblr going off a prompt: "which half of your otp starts Christmas morning by casually leaning in the kitchen doorway reading a book, acting like they don't know there's mistletoe right above their head, and which half walks past them and says their book is upside down?" I'm doing Alice with the book, she's doing Matthew with the book since neither of us could decide which fit better lol. Part 3 of the now expanded flower shop au, set six months after the end of Our Own Hands Against Our Hearts, with Part 2 in the works for publishing in 2020. please enjoy! - Dee_

* * *

Alice put the box down with a faint '_oof_!'; looking up at the still barren living room, she sighed.

How did Jean do it? Alice had never been one for decorating for the holidays, but this was her and Matthew's first Christmas together - and their first Christmas together in his house as she'd moved in a few months ago. She wanted it to be perfect, but Alice wasn't sure if the picture in her mind would match up with her skills.

"Nothing to do but try, silly girl, let's do this." She looked down at her two cats (who had been watching her curiously as she brought these boxes and bags down). "I can do this, don't you think?"

Benedick let out a little 'mrrp!' that sounded like he agreed and so Alice nodded and went to work - bent on getting the decorating down before Matthew came home from work today.

* * *

Decorating was harder than she thought.

She'd wrestled the tree together - fighting with the strings of lights that seemed to tangle together just by looking at them - and decided against trying to put up the ornaments by herself at the moment; but nothing was going right. She'd somehow managed to get lights up around the room, but the garland for the mantle fought with her the point of frustration, and she threw it down in a huff right when the front door opened.

"_Alice_?"

"Living room!" Alice felt her cheeks grow warm as she heard Matthew's uneven step approach, then pause, and then his faint laughter. "It's horrible, isn't it?"

He was grinning when she turned to look at him, but he crossed over to her - stepping around the boxes (and boxes) of decorations, ornaments, and discarded garland that Ben and Bea were currently batting at - and helped her down from the step ladder.

"What's all this?"

"I… it's our first Christmas together and… I saw Jean's decorations and liked them, so I wanted to do the same, but it's more stressful than I thought, and nothing looks right and now I've ruined the surprise."

Matthew pulled her in for a hug as the tears started to fall. He kissed her forehead, "Nothing's ruined at all, sweetheart. I'm very much surprised that you decided to do this for us."

"It's not too much?"

Matthew shook his head and wiped away her tears, "No, it's nice to see it all out again, I haven't decorated in years since it's been just me; you even got a tree!"

"It's fake, I couldn't find one in the house, and I don't want Ben or Bea to eat a live one."

"Sweetheart, this is amazing."

Alice hummed into his kiss as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders; resting her forehead against his, she smiled, "I haven't decorated it yet besides the lights, would you like to help me? Please help me."

He laughed and kissed her forehead, "I will, I've missed decorating the tree."

"You certainly have fun pointing out the empty spots on the Blakes' tree," she teased and giggled as he kissed her again. "I don't think I've decorated a tree since… I lived with my foster mum."

"Well, that won't do," Matthew kissed her again and pulled her over to the tree; Alice was in charge of hanging the ornaments, while Matthew sat on the floor and chose which ornaments would go on the tree. The Christmas music she'd put on played quietly in the background as Matthew shared stories of holidays in the past - including some embarrassing ones with his sister when they were younger, and Lucien during his relationship with Jean before they married.

She hadn't laughed this much in a long time, but that's what being with Matthew brought: laughter, joy, and peace. She'd enjoyed life before with her store, her cats, and being friends with Mattie, but everything seemed magnified with Matthew; it wasn't like she'd been missing something, it was more like a piece was added to her whole, and Alice didn't want to ever part with that piece.

Matthew kissed her cheek as he handed another ornament, and Alice couldn't help but grin as he gently prevented her two curious kitties from pawing and batting at some of the more fragile ornaments in his lap; by the time they finished, Alice sighed with a smile. Everything was perfect and lovingly decorated for the holidays - even her kitties were curling up beneath the tree as she and Matthew stood in front of it.

"Just perfect," Matthew whispered and kissed her temple.

"It is. Thank you for helping me."

"You're very welcome, sweetheart."

* * *

Alice feigned sleep until she felt Matthew's weight leave the bed Christmas morning; as soon as she heard the bathroom door close behind him, she sprang up and quickly darted from their bedroom to the living room. Reaching into her hiding spot, she quickly pulled out the tiny sprig of mistletoe she'd bought a week before; Alice meant to hang it up earlier, but her courage had failed her, and that previous doubt of being 'too much' won that day.

But today was Christmas and there was one more tradition she wanted to start with Matthew in their house together.

Reaching up (alright, she had to jump a little), she hung the sprig from a previously hammered nail in the doorjamb between the kitchen and living room; Matthew always, without fail, used the bathroom first thing in the morning, and then shuffled to the kitchen to get started on the tea for both of them. He usually brought it back to the bedroom if Alice wasn't awake yet, or if it was a day off for both of them.. She looked up at the sprig with a smile and nod - only to freeze when she heard the bathroom door open.

Frantically searching around, Alice grabbed the nearest book and opened it to a random page when the door closed behind Matthew. She couldn't even comprehend the words as she waited for Matthew to come near - her heart thudding in her chest as he walked from the bathroom to the kitchen. He walked closer and closer, and Alice could feel her cheeks grow warm as he did.

Only for Matthew to step past her in the doorway, his arm brushing hers, yawning as he went.

"Your book's upside down, sweetheart."

Her cheeks burned and Alice looked at the cover of her book to see that it was as he said: upside down; she hastily put it to the side and huffed as Matthew continued about his usual morning routine. Her pout continued to grow the longer he said nothing and didn't look at her. Finally, Matthew turned around with a smile as tea for both of them steeped and he pulled her in for a kiss under the mistletoe.

"Merry Christmas, sweetheart."

"Merry Christmas, my dear Matthew," she smiled back - a lot happier now that she'd gotten her mistletoe kiss. "How'd you know?"

"I know when you're faking sleep, sweetheart, so I knew you were up to something. Also, you were not as quiet as you thought you were - I heard you jumping up to hang the mistletoe from the bathroom."

"Damn," Alice frowned as Matthew laughed and kissed her again. "If you knew it was there, why didn't you do this first?"

"Because you're adorable when you pout."

"Am not," she pouted.

Matthew just laughed and kissed her again, "Yes you are, sweetheart. But did you want mistletoe kisses to be a new tradition for us?"

"Yes."

"Then we'll have to remember to hang it earlier in the month," he teased, "like I _need_ an excuse to kiss you, but…"

"Mistletoe kisses are more romantic."

He nodded and kissed her again, "The tea's done, let's go and enjoy it in the living room and then we can start on presents."

"I thought we were waiting and bringing the presents to the Blakes' house?"

"Eh, I think opening one a piece wouldn't hurt, would it? It's Christmas morning after all."

"Okay, I'd like that."

"One present to each other from each other in the quiet before we deal with all of the Blake children and family and friends."

Alice swatted at his elbow and laughed. "We go over… after lunch, right?"

"Right, which Jean's doing an early dinner sort of thing so I'll keep our own lunch light."

"Okay."

Taking the tea into the living room, Alice smiled as Matthew went over and picked a present for her; she did the same once he'd settled on the couch and they exchanged presents.

"You first," she told him - watching with bated breath as he opened up the small parcel carefully; Matthew was one of _those_ gift openers - he'd gently unwrap it with minimal tears, set aside any ribbons or bows, and just _look_ at what he'd gotten before he reacted. Alice had never seen him rip into any gift, never seen him excited, in the few years she'd known him.

(Well, he'd gotten excited about his birthday present this year, Alice still needed to get that particular dress repaired from his eager hands ripping it on accident.)

The brilliant smile that crossed his face at the sight of the new watch he'd been wanting was worth the anticipation, however, and Alice's smile matched his as he leaned in to kiss her.

"Thank you, sweetheart, I love it."

"Did I get the right color and style?"

"Absolutely."

"Did you look at the back?"

Matthew shook his head and flipped it over; on the back read an inscription: "_You Have Stayed Me In A Happy Hour_" and he smiled up at her.

"That's beautiful, sweetheart."

"I wouldn't be me without some sort of Shakespeare reference."

"No, you wouldn't," he leaned in and kissed her before he took off his old watch - some relatively cheap thing from a department store - and immediately fastened the new one on his wrist; the gold, retro styled face gleamed in the morning light, and the dark brown leather band looked much better than the woven one of his old watch.

"I'm glad you love it," she smiled when he kissed her again - his fingers combing through her short hair as he pulled her close. "Took me forever to find it."

Matthew laughed and kissed the top of her head, "I'll cherish it for years to come, sweetheart."

"Good. May I open mine?"

"Please do," he kissed her head again before she leaned forward and picked up her present.

Unlike Matthew, Alice loved to messily tear through wrapping paper - nearly gleeful as she ripped the paper off her presents, and it always made him laugh. This time was no different as she quickly ripped through the paper - leaving it in a crumpled pile on the coffee table that both cats were eyeing with interest - and gasped at the small black box in her hands. A small, black, _jewelry_ box.

"Matthe-"

"Just open it, sweetheart."

"But, Matthew," she turned to him with wide eyes. She knew what this box was, she'd seen them plenty of times in commercials and movies Mattie made her watch on their girls' nights in. Alice loved Matthew, and they lived together, they'd _talked_ of marriage, but that was it. It was talk.

"Open it, Alice."

She did as he told her to, opening the box to see an antique golden ring embedded with seven small gemstones; Matthew reached over and plucked it from the velvet and held it up for her to see. Inside the band was etched the word '_dearest_' and Alice looked from the ring up to his softly smiling face, and back down to the ring.

"Matthew?"

"This was my grandmother's, and her grandmother's before that," he said as he took her right hand, "it's a Dearest ring, very popular in Victorian times, with various resurfacing throughout the years. This one is from the fifties, and the stones spell out the word with a diamond, emerald, amethyst, ruby, emerald, sapphire, and topaz or tourmaline. It's not an engagement ring… more like a promise ring, but you can say no if you want, Alice."

Alice looked down at the ring and then back up to him, her other hand coming up to cover her mouth, "Matthew… Matthew, it's beautiful…"

"Will… will you wear it?"

"Gladly," she nodded - a giddy grin crossing her face as he slid the ring onto her right ring finger and kissed her knuckles.

"Perfect fit," Matthew grinned as he leaned in for a kiss; Alice giggled as he kissed her again and again. "Merry Christmas, sweetheart."

"Merry Christmas, dearest," Alice kissed him. "When do we have to be at the Blakes?"

"Not till about… two, I think; why do you ask?"

"How about you grab that mistletoe from the doorway and meet me in the bedroom to find out?"

Matthew's rich laughter warmed her to the bone as he kissed her and pulled her up from the couch - tea and wrapping paper forgotten on the coffee table as they hurried back to the bedroom for a private celebration of their own.


	2. Chapter 2

_here's chapter 2! a little early for New Year's Eve, but I just adore this chapter so much. please enjoy! - Dee_

* * *

"Almost ready?" Matthew asked as he leaned up against the bedroom doorway while Alice put the finishing touches on her makeup.

"Just about," she smiled at him in the mirror, put the star necklace he'd given her just over six months ago at her sister's wedding, and smoothed a few stray strands of her waved hair before she walked over to him. "All good to go."

"You look stunning, sweetheart," he kissed the corner of her mouth - smiling at her faint blush, but he only spoke the truth. Alice looked gorgeous in her deep green gown that was inspired from the 1920s with its slight cowled neckline and cowled back that dipped down far enough for Matthew to know she wasn't wearing a bra (that would be fun to explore later) and the skirt hugged her hips and thighs before it fell to the floor; the theme continued with her finger-waved hair, and the ring he'd given her at Christmas sparkled on her finger. "Ready for a lovely night out?"

"Honestly, I'd rather stay home and watch the festivities on the telly, but I do get to see you all dolled up in a suit again," she teased as she straightened his tie that matched her dress (or rather she'd gotten the dress to match his tie), and smoothed a hand over his charcoal grey suited chest (period clothes in this instance were easier for him, all he did was find a wider tie and different pants).

Matthew just smiled as she gave him a soft kiss; he'd rather stay home too, but an invite from the Tynemans for their New Year's Eve party (the theme was 1920s/Great Gatsby this year) did not come often, and Matthew figured they could endure it for a little while. The Blakes would be there, and an open bar, but neither one of them would drink much (if at all) tonight as Alice had to drive home, and Matthew had offered to take the early shift at the flower shop so Jean and Lucien could have a longer night out. Neither he nor Alice were really party people, but it was an excuse to dress up and people watch from the sidelines - maybe even dance if both of them were feeling up to it.

"Let me know when you want to go outside for _some air_," Alice kissed his cheek as they walked to her car. "I'm sure we'll both need a breather before the night is through."

He laughed and pulled her in for a short kiss before they were on their way to the party; it was in full swing by the time they arrived, and Jean immediately pulled Alice in for a hug once they found the Blakes ("_Oh, Alice, I love the dress!_") while Lucien clapped Matthew on the shoulder.

"Glad you two finally made it."

"Alice wanted her makeup to be perfect."

"Oh, the makeup, sure," Lucien teased - laughing when Matthew sent him a glare. "I'm teasing, Matthew, she's an absolute vision."

"She is," he smiled fondly over at Alice and Jean chatting away - Jean resplendent in her own silver and black flapper styled gown.

"So… are you going to ask tonight?"

Matthew shifted from foot to foot, but nodded with a smile as Lucien handed over the small box, "Thank you for holding on to it for me."

"Not a problem, old friend. You two are going to be so happy together, I can see it."

"In the very least, I won't be a third wheel anymore at your house."

"Matthew," Lucien laughed, "you haven't been a third wheel for quite some time, not since you and Alice became friends."

Matthew laughed with him and smiled when Alice and Jean returned laden with drinks for all of them.

"I don't think one glass would hurt," Alice smiled when he looked down at the champagne. "And mine's sparkling cider, before you ask. I'm not about to be irresponsible around an ex-copper."

He chuckled at her wink and pressed a kiss to her cheek, "One glass is all I need. How about we go dance a bit after it?"

"I'd love to," she beamed.

Matthew couldn't help but smirk a little at the way people's heads turned when he and Alice walked onto the dance floor; Alice slid her arms around his neck - her cheeks high with color from all of the attention, but she smiled when he kissed her softly.

"Doing alright?" he asked her quietly.

Alice nodded, "Just not used to people staring so much."

"Well, you're beautiful, sweetheart. I don't blame them, but I'm glad I'm the one who gets to go home with you."

She giggled at his wink and kissed him, "Lucky for you, you're the only one I _want_ to go home with."

Matthew smiled into her kiss and held her close; he wondered if she could feel how fast his heart was beating, if she _knew_ what he wanted to ask her tonight. It was in his pocket right now, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to give it to her at the party, or wait until they were home; home felt more natural - more _them_ \- but here was more likely where they'd be when midnight struck and he was a bit of a romantic about the idea of starting off a brand new year with the next step in their relationship.

He'd know when the right moment was, Matthew was sure of that.

Alice kissed his cheek - her fingers playing with the hair at the nape of his neck, just like she had at her sister's wedding, "You're thinking pretty hard there."

"Just enjoying you in my arms, sweetheart," he pulled her even closer as she let out a low laugh. "And thinking of how much of a lucky bastard I am."

"Then I must be one too," she kissed him. "I'm also very hungry and I saw ham and cheese sandwiches, but I couldn't tell if they had mustard pickles on them as well."

"Mustard pickles?"

"Jack introduced me to them when I was growing up," Alice's cheeks turned pink. "It's his favorite kind of sandwich, and Dot makes the best replica of them for her diner, but Jack has his own particular recipe for the pickling that is to _die_ for."

"I'll have to ask for it the next time we're in Melbourne then," Matthew kissed her softly, "so you can have ham, cheese, and mustard pickle sandwiches whenever you please."

"You spoil me."

"You deserve it, sweetheart, but let's go feed you before you get grumpy."

"Well now I'm going to be grumpy just because you said that."

Matthew laughed and tugged her towards the food. The ham and cheese sandwiches were just that, but Alice did brighten up a little at chocolate cupcakes with strawberry frosting (he snagged two of them for her) as they loaded up a plate to share, got two more glasses of sparkling cider, and retreated to the chairs situated around the room to enjoy their bounty; Alice held the plate while she draped her legs across his lap - occasionally feeding him some fruit in between bites of sandwich as they ate and watched the other partygoers - both of them smiled at Jean and Lucien waltzing on the dance floor (each of them only had eyes for each other).

"Can I ask for one more dance, sweetheart, before we go out and get some air?"

"Yes, because one more dance is all I can stand in these heels," Alice kissed his cheek.

With a laugh, he pulled her to the dance floor and twirled her around just to hear her giggles and to admire the way her dress sparkled in the light; she was radiant and he adored her and couldn't wait to spend the rest of his life with her.

"Come with me," she whispered in his ear as the song came to an end, "I could use some air."

Kissing her, Matthew smiled and nodded - his smile widening as she pulled him through the crowd to the balcony door; luckily no one stopped them and he got in one deep breath of the night air before Alice pulled him over to a darkened corner and immediately kissed him. Chuckling into her kiss, Matthew wrapped her up in his arms and leaned back against the wall as they traded heated kisses - the muffled sounds of the party barely reaching them, like they were in their own little world.

He didn't know how much time had passed with them there on the balcony, but this was a much more enjoyable way to get through the party in his opinion.

"I have something for you," Alice whispered as she trailed fleeting kisses along his jaw; Matthew curled his hands around her hips - his fingers digging in when she hit a particular sensitive spot.

"Christmas was a week ago, sweetheart."

"I can't spoil you too?" she grinned against his skin.

"Alright, what's my gift?"

"Close your eyes," she kissed him softly and drew back slightly. He did as she told him - leaning against the wall as he heard her shift around in front of him; he heard the tell tale snap of her clutch purse opening and closing before she cupped his cheek with a slightly shaking hand.

Was she nervous?

"Okay, you can open them now."

He opened them and saw Alice standing before him - his hands still on her hips - with an open jewelry box in her hands; it took him a bit to realize what was in the box, and he blinked when he saw the dark brown glossy band nestled in velvet.

It was a ring.

"Alice?"

She smiled even as her hands shook and her voice wavered a bit when she started to speak, "I've… never done something like this before so forgive me if I stuff it up."

He just smiled and squeezed her hips in what he hoped was an encouraging way.

"I… I never imagined how my life would turn out that day I walked into your store. I never could have predicted the friendships I gained, the experiences I had, or the _love_ I would have; You've added so much to my life, my dear Matthew, in a way I thought was lost to me years ago. I love you… so much and I want to be with you, I _choose_ to be with you… and I hope you do too. So… will you marry me? I know it's not traditional for me to ask, but it is a leap year, well it's _going_ to be a leap year in a short bit an-"

Matthew cut her off with a kiss, nipping at her bottom lip before he drew back and smiled, "Yes."

"Yes?" her eyes shone in the low light - with happiness or unshed tears, he wasn't quite sure.

"_Yes_, sweetheart, I'd gladly marry you."

Alice's face broke out in a brilliant smile, a few tears slipping down her face as her hands shook while she took out the ring; he helped steady her as she slipped the ring onto his left ring finger, before she pulled him in for a giddy kiss.

Matthew grinned against her lips and drew back, "We had the same idea tonight."

"What do you mean?"

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the small box with a ring - a white gold band with a blue star sapphire haloed by white stones - and held it up for Alice to see. Her hands immediately came up to cover her mouth as she looked from him to the ring and back again.

"I meant to give you this at Christmas, but uh, there were some delays and difficulties getting it on time, so I figured I'd surprise you at the party, but uh… I'd say you surprised me first, sweetheart."

Alice giggled and smiled as he slowly pushed the ring onto her left hand and kissed her knuckles, "What a pair we are."

"Two silly people in love," he grinned and pulled her close as they heard the countdown begin inside. She curled her arms around his neck and nuzzled his cheek - pressing sporadic kisses along his jaw as the countdown grew more boisterous. Alice smiled and leaned in for a sweet, lingering kiss just as the voices reached one and erupted into cheers; poppers, crackers, and fireworks went off all around them as they shared their first kiss of the new year together - rings sparkling on their hands.

But there was one thing still tickling at Matthew's curiosity

"What were you saying about a leap year before I cut you off, Alice?"

Her eyes went wide before she blushed and shyly ducked her head, "Ah, well… traditionally in Ireland and Britain, a woman may propose marriage only in leap years."

"Really."

"Mm-hm, apparently you'd know which ones were going to do so by them wearing a scarlet petticoat - to serve as a fair warning for any unsuspecting single men who might be suddenly accosted for their hand in marriage."

Matthew threw back his head and laughed, "I don't suppose you're wearing one?"

"And give away my surprise, I should think not!" Alice kissed him. "But I think a better question should be whether or not I'm wearing scarlet at all."

"Are you?" he trailed kisses down her neck.

"Am I what?"

"Wearing scarlet."

Alice laughed - low and throaty as he continued his exploration of her skin; he heard her shift around in his arms before she put his hands on her suddenly bare legs and Matthew drew back to see Alice had hoisted her dress up above his hands. Clearing his suddenly dry throat, Matthew slowly pushed her dress up further until he saw her bright scarlet knickers, and laughed along with her.

"You devious, sneaky woman," he kissed her, "I'm so glad I get to marry you."

Alice grinned and pulled him back in for another kiss, "I'm glad to marry you too, my dearest Matthew, but for now… let's continue this particular conversation at home."

"You read my mind, sweetheart."

As Alice backed away - her dress dropping back down to the floor - and pulled him back towards the raging party, Matthew couldn't help the slightly dopey grin on his face. His fiance - _Fiance, I like that_, he thought - guided him through the crowd (again luckily no one stopped them) and back down to her car where she drew him back in for another kiss against the side of it; she laced their fingers together and Matthew smiled when he felt her engagement ring press against his skin - his own warming from his body heat. It was an unfamiliar weight, and he couldn't wait to get used to it.


End file.
